Jake Pavelka (1978)
Jacob Lynn "Jake" Pavelka (born January 27, 1978) is an American pilot who appeared on six reality TV programs, most notably The Bachelor. Early life and career Jacob Lynn Pavelka was born in Dallas, Texas to Sallie Lanell (née Mack) and James Lynn Pavelka. He is the youngest of three sons. His brothers, Jason and Matthew, are both married. He has two nephews. Pavelka grew up in Denton, Texas and he started taking flying lessons when he was twelve. He played high school football, and in 2001 he became a certified flight instructor. He attended the University of North Texas and Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University in Daytona, Florida for Aerospace engineering. Pavelka became an airline captain and flight instructor at 23. He worked as a pilot for Atlantic Southeast Airlines and, under the name of Jake Landrum, acted in several television commercials and programs produced in the Dallas area. Pavelka is a cousin of fitness model, television presenter, actor and personal trainer Jessie Pavelka. Pavelka participates in triathlons and has been active throughout his life. Reality television Pavelka first appeared as a contestant in 2009, in the fifth season of the ABC reality show The Bachelorette. He was eliminated from the competition, but was brought back by the network to star in the 14th season of its series The Bachelor in 2010. The program’s run ended with Pavelka proposing marriage to contestant Vienna Girardi in the March 2010 finale. The couple split up in June 2010. Following the end of The Bachelor, Pavelka was named as one of the celebrity contestants for the tenth season of Dancing with the Stars. Other work In June 2010, Pavelka was scheduled to guest-star on an episode of Drop Dead Diva as Toby Devlin, contestant on a fictional reality dating show. On January 14, 2011, Pavelka guest-starred on The Bold and the Beautiful. From February to March 2012, Pavelka was a celebrity guest host at the Chippendales show in Las Vegas He and his partner Chelsie Hightower were the fifth to be eliminated, in April 2010. In July 2011, Pavelka was a contestant on the second season of Bachelor Pad. He was also a contestant on VH1's 2011 reality series Famous Food, and appeared on a September 2011 episode of The CW's reality show H8R. Filmography Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Jacob Lynn Pravelka (1978)Texas Birth Index - Jacob Lynn Pavelka, 27 Jun 1978, Denton County, James Lynn Pavelka, Sallie Lanell Mack 2nd Generation *2 James Lynn Pravelka (1946)Texas Birth Index - James Lynn Pavelka, 26 Nov 1946, Ellis County, Milo Arthur Pavelka, Libbie PetrTexas Marriage Index - James L Pravelka, 23, Susan Nichols, 25, married 12 June 1970 Dallas County, TexasTexas Divorce Index - James L Pavelka, 28, Susan Pavelka, 30, married 12 Jun 1970, 1 child, divorced 24 Oct 1975 Denton CountyTexas Marriage Index - James L Pavelka, 29, Sallie L Mack, 22, married 30 Oct 1976 Denton County **Siblings - Miro Arthur Pavelka (1944)Texas Birth Index - Miro Arthur Pavelka, 14 Sep 1944 Ellis County to Miro Arthur Pavelka and Libbie Petr *3 Sallie Lanell Mack (1954) Texas Birth Index - Sallie Lanell Mack, 7 Mar 1954 Dallas County, Johnny Walter Mack, Betty Joyce Bowles 3rd Generation *4 Miro Arthur Pavelka (1915-1985) 1920, 1930 & 1940 Census, Ennis, Ellis County, TexasU.S. World War II Navy Muster Rolls - Mira A Pavelka, Ship: Sibley, Muster Date 25 Nov 1944U.S. Department of Veteran's Affairs BIRLS Death File - Miro Pavelka, Birth 12 Jun 1915, Death 13 Mar 1985, Enlistment 13 Jun 1942, Release 1 Nov 1945Social Security Death Index - Miro Pavelka, Born 12 Jun 1915, Death Mar 1985, Last Residence Ennis, Ellis, Texas, SSN issues Texas before 1951Texas Death Index - 13 Mar 1985 Ellis County *5 Libbie Petr *6 Johnny Walter Mack *7 Betty Joyce Bowles 4th Generation *8 James Pavelka (c1884-) Hamburger Passagierlisten (Hamburg Passenger Lists) - Jan Pavelka, birth c1882, departure 23 Aug 1906, married, Residence Zdechow, Austrian, Occupatio: Gartner, Geselle, Ship: Blucher, Shipping Line: Hamburg-Amerika Linie, Port of Arrival: CuxHaven-Southampton-Cherbourg-New YorkU.S. and Canada Passenger and Immigration Lists Index - Jan Pavelka, birth c1882, arrival 1910 at Galveston, Texas1920, 1930 & 1940 Census, Ennis, Ellis County, Texas *9 Mary Hertl (1881-1969) 1920, 1930 & 1940 Census, Ennis, Ellis County, TexasTexas Death Certificates - Mary Pavelka, Birth: 10 Oct 1891 Czechoslovakia, Death: 7 Jul 1969 Ennis, Ellis County, Texas, Father: Joseph Hertl, Mother: Anna Thue, Residence: 1601 N Gaines St: Burial: Myrtle Cemetery 5th Generation *18 Joseph Hertl *19 Anna Thue Notes and references Public Records *United States Federal Census **1920 Census, EnnisWard 3, Ellis County, Texas - 500 W Moore ***Jim Pavelka, 26 TX, RR Shop Machinist, owns home ***Mary Pavelka, 26 Bohemia ***Miro Pavelka, 4 7/12 TX ***Libuse Pavelka, 1 9/12 TX **1930 Census, Ennis, Ellis County, Texas - 1601 N Gaines ***James Pavelka, 36 Czechoslovakia, steam railroad machinist, naturalized 1912 ***Mary Pavelka, 36 Czechoslovakia, 1911 alien ***Miro Pavelka, 14 TX ***Lebby Pavelka, 12 TX ***Evelyn Pavelka, 9 TX **1940 Census, Ennis, Ellis County, Texas - 1601 N Gaines - #392 ***Jim Pavelka, 46 CzechoslovakiaNote - at the time of birth this would have been the Austro-Hungarian Empire, owns home $3000, 4 years high school, machinist for steam railroad ***Marie Pavelka, 46 CzechoslovakiaNote - at the time of birth this would have been the Austro-Hungarian Empire, 4 years high school ***Miro Pavelka, 24 TX, 4 years college, apprentice machinist for steal railroad ***Libbie Pavelka, 22 TX, 3 years collegeTexas Birth Cirtificates - Libbie Olga Pavekla, 2 April 1918, Dallas, Dallas County Texas - Jim Pavelka, born Bokencia, woodworker, Mary Hertl, born Bokencia, domestic, living at 3519 Whitaker, has had 3 children, 2 living ***Evelyn Pavelka, 19 TX, 1 year college, court house deputy county clerk Notes and references